


inganekwane yakhe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	inganekwane yakhe

UJaime akazi ukuthi kungani eyeka ukucabanga ngaye. I-wench. UBrienne, uMaid waseTarth, sekwephuze iRainbow Guard, muva nje umphathi wakhe. UBrienne uBeauty, bamqamba ngesihluku, ngoba ukude kakhulu ngobuhle angaba ngabo. Uma umuntu ethola indlela acabanga ngayo ngaye, uyohlazeka ngaphezu kokukholwa.

Ulokhu ebuya ngalolo suku eHarrenhal, endlini yokugezela, lapho engena futhi wamthola ekhona. Wayesedlulile esihogweni, hhayi ukuthi uhambo lwase luphelile okwamanje, kodwa amanzi ashisayo ayezizwe kahle kakhulu kangangokuba wazivumela ukuba aphumule kakhulu kunokujwayelekile. Wayengakhululeki, efihla amabele kuye ngengalo eyodwa eqinile - kukho konke lokhu okwenzeka, kwakungekho okuningi lapho ayengakufihla, kwakungekho ngaphezu kwezingono ezimbili ezipinki esifubeni semisipha. Wayefulathele, eshwabanisa ngisho nangasemuva kwentamo yakhe. Futhi ngokokuqala ngqa selokhu bathatha isandla sakhe senkemba, wezwa iqhude lakhe likhala.

Akukho okwenzekile, kunjalo. Kepha angeke ayeke ukucabanga ngakho, noma kunjalo. Akekho umuntu ohlukumezayo owayengadonsela kuye izono, kodwa kwesinye isikhathi, kulezo zikhathi ezingatheni lapho esezincenga (ngesandla sakhe sobunxele, esisazizwa singaphandle futhi simanga), ucabanga ngalolo bhavu, futhi ufisa sengathi ngabe unawo amandla ukuwela ibhubhu elinukayo, uhlukanise leyo milenze enomzimba, wenze owakhe umfazi. Uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe ubhikishile yini. Cishe i-wench yayinenkani ngaleyo ndlela. Kodwa ngandlela thile akacabangi ukuthi ngabe balwa naye, noma ayengaphezu kokuvikela ubuhle bakhe.

Emcabangweni wakhe oshubile, nozwela, ngabe wamkhuza ngobuhlakani bakhe, mhlawumbe wasuka esandleni sakhe sokufuna, kepha akazange athi 'cha', futhi akazange amxoshe, ngoba, yize ehluleka ' Ukuvuma, naye ubemfuna. Kube nabesifazane abaningi abebemfuna, kepha akakaze anikeze omunye wabo ukwaneliseka ababemfisa. Ubavumela bacabange ukuthi kungenxa yezifungo zakhe, kepha ngeqiniso bekungodadewabo. UCersei, okuwukuphela komuntu wesifazane abemthanda. Selokhu abo ... bephuma, uzithole esehlala eBrienne. Lapho ake amqhathanise khona naye ubukeka engathandeki kwezikaCersei, manje ulinganisa imimoya yabo, futhi, ngokungenangqondo, uthola udadewabo uyafuna.

UBrienne akayona nje intombazane eneminyaka yobudala, kepha umncane uJaime ngosayizi, futhi, ehlangana naye emaphuzwini akhe, angacabanga ukuthi umfowabo kufanele azizwe kanjani lapho esaba noma isiphi isifebe. Uhlanganisa umbono walezi zinsizwa ezincane ezimgibelayo njengoba egibela yena, amathanga aqinile embamba ngamandla, futhi uziqinisa kanzima emcabangweni, aqhaqhazele umatilasi. Uyabukhumbula ubuso bakhe, phansi kuze kube yilapho kubuyela emuva khonale, bese ubona ukuthi kuxubene nobumnandi ngenkathi elima umsele wakhe. Uzitshela ukuthi uzoyibiza ngegama lakhe, ayikhiphe lapho ejabule, ukube nje wayenethuba. Ukholelwa ukuthi kungenzeka amtshele nokuthi muhle, futhi ngandlela thile amenze akukholwe. Kunjengokungathi, akasho lutho ngaphandle kokububula okungenamazwi lapho ukumjaha kumfica.

Njengoba eqala ukulala, unethemba lokuthi uMaid usephilile, noma ngabe ukuphi. Uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe wake wacabanga yini ngaye.


End file.
